


Two Halves of One Idiot

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [108]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Buy he makes up for it, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie is an Ass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:After the lawsuit team treats Buck badly and Chris becomes highly protective of him, maybe even arguing with his father and telling him to apologize.You write so cool and I would like to see something like that because Chris and Buck are one of the best things in the world
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 278
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Two Halves of One Idiot

“Daddy where’s Buck?” Christopher asked one night.

He should have been doing homework, but he’d been successfully procrastinating for almost an hour. Eddie sighed and sat down the dish he’d been drying, sensing that his son’s attention span was not going to work in his favor tonight.

“What do you mean buddy?”

“I mean where’s Buck. He hasn’t been to our house in almost a month. Did we do something? Does Buck not like us anymore?”

“No Chris it’s nothing like that. It’s, well it’s complicated.”

Eddie moved to sit next to his son, pushing the homework pages out of the way.

“Why does everything have to be complicated?” he pouted.

“I wish I knew kiddo. But Buck did some stuff that wasn’t so nice. Ao everyone on the team got kinda mad at him for it and now I guess we’re not really friends anymore.”

“You’re not friends anymore?” Christopher’s eyes got wide at that. “What did he do that was so bad?”   
Eddie sighed, explaining complicated matters to an eight-year-old was never easy.

“He told someone things about us that he shouldn’t have. Personal stuff. He thought he was doing something good but he just made things worse.”

“Why don’t you forgive him?”

“It’s not that simple kiddo.”

“Yes, it is. Did Buck say he was sorry?”

“Yeah, he did.”

“Then you should forgive him. Buck made a mistake and tried to fix it, now you have to be nice to him because he tried, even if you’re still mad.”

When his son became smarter than him, Eddie would never figure out. He knew that what Buck had done wasn’t the end of the world and that he only did it as a last resort to get his job back. But forgiveness had never been his strong suit and neither had admitting he was wrong. He knew that deep down, he’d already forgiven Buck and he truly just wanted his best friend back. He just didn’t know how to say it.

*****

Buck had come to dread his days off. At least when he was at work, he was surrounded by people, whether they actually wanted to talk to him or not. On days off he was completely alone.

Usually, he would spend them with his Diaz boys, or one of them if Eddie had to work. Now Eddie could barely look him in the eye, let alone spend a day with him and he hadn’t seen Christopher since before he filed the lawsuit. 

Maddie had felt so sorry for him, she’d dragged him to the shelter and forced him to adopt a dog. He’d fallen in love with a lab mix with big brown eyes and the fluffiest coat he’d ever seen. He couldn’t help but think about how Christopher would love him as he’d signed the papers and brought him home from the shelter. 

He’d named him Dodger after the baseball team which had been his favorite when he still lived up north. 

Since adopting a dog, his days off had gotten slightly less lonely. Dodger would wake him up early by knocking his food bowl around until Buck got up to feed him, then they’d go for a walk in the park.

One particular day, as they followed their normal trail, with Dodger stopping every thirty seconds to sniff or pee on something new, they were spotted. 

“Buck!”

Buck looked up to see Christopher, coming toward him as fast as his legs and crutches would carry him.

“Hey superman,” Buck knelt down to give him a hug and Dodger immediately began sniffing his new friend,

“Hey, that tickles,” Chris squealed as Dodger snuffled against his belly.

“Christopher!” Eddie caught up to them and turned his son to face him. “Bud you can’t run off like that.”

“But it’s Buck daddy.”

“I know it’s Buck but you still can’t run off okay?”

“Yes sir.”

“Hi Buck,” Eddie turned his attention to Buck, apparently trying to keep it civil.

“Hey, Eddie.”

Dodger yipped, lifting his paws to jump on Buck’s leg.

“Dodger says Hi too.”

“Hi Dodger,” Eddie knelt to scratch his head, letting Dodger lick and sniff his hand. “When did you get a dog?”

“Uh, a few weeks ago. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing.”

Eddie nodded and lifted himself from the ground, “Well uh, we should get going, we’re meeting Carla.”

“Yeah sure. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah. Come on Chris.”

Chris turned to look at Buck as the walked away, confused why his dad was being so stiff.

“Daddy, why were you being mean to Buck?”

“I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were. You wouldn’t talk to him or look at him. Why can’t you just be friends again?”

“I told you it’s not that simple Chris now I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“You never wanna talk,” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry what?” Eddie stopped walking and turned to look at his son.

“You never wanna talk. You get mad and you get quiet. You don’t try to fix it, you just stay mad all on your own. It’s not fair to Buck. You need to make it up to him. I miss him and you do too.”

Eddie nodded slowly, “When did you get so smart?”

Chris just smiled up and him and bumped his shoulder into his side.

When they got home Eddie sent a text.

To Buck: Hey do you have time to talk?

From Buck: Yeah what’s up?

To Buck: Meet me at the gas station down the road from my house

*****

“What’s up Eds?” Buck had been confused when Eddie texted him, but he went to meet him anyway.

“I figured this didn’t need to be done over text. Chris pointed some stuff out to me, he’s too damn smart, but I need to apologize to you. None of what has happened was your fault. Not really. And I was an asshole for no reason. So I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. For everything. I shouldn’t have filed the suit or told the lawyer the things I did.”

“I understand why you did it. You wanted your job back and we shouldn’t have blamed you for that.”

Buck nodded, “Thanks for talking to me. And thank Christopher for me too.”

“Yeah I’ll do that,” Eddie laughed. 

“You’re right about that kid. He’s too smart for his own good.”

“Or maybe we’re just dumb.”

“Bobby did say we’re two halves of one idiot.”


End file.
